


A Ladybug and a Monkey

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ugh, adrien would probably get plagg later on, anyway this fic is marikim, because i love this rarepair, chloe is not that much of a bitch, depends on my motivation lol, how do you even tag, i don't know how to tag, idk if I'm going to continue this, if i do updates are gonna be more rare, im trying my best here ok, it's an au ya'll, like really hard, no canon lovesquare in this fic, she still is one but she tries to be better, tags are gonna be updated later on, tbh i've been writing this for the last six hours and idk why, this is my first fic ever, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: An AU where instead of Marinette as Ladybug and Adrien as Chat Noir it's Marinette as Ladybug and Kim as Roi Singe!





	1. Origins Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh hi,it's me the author.Uh yeah where do I start.Uhm first of all thanks for clicking on this second of all I'm not a native english speaker and I'm not really in touch with english textbuild or punction grammer.I tried my best to get this at least readable and I hope you can have fun with this!  
I also don't know if I will try to make a multichapter out of this?This was more of a fun idea I wanted to try out.  
Anyway I also wanted to remind you that this is an AU so yes certain characters will act diffrently.

If someone would have told Kim that he would fight Ivan,who was turned into a stonemonster,this morning,he would've called them crazy,no,absolutely insane.Yet he still finds himself doing exactly that.Fighting Ivan,no Stoneheart,with powers he got from a magic jewel.

The morning was rather good,sure it was the first day of school but Kim wouldn't mind that too much if it wasn't for homework.He bounced out of his bed around an hour before school started.After taking a quick shower he put on his clothes he pulled out of his closet a few moments prior.It was a rather simple outfit,some comfy grey pants,red sneakers with little white details and Kim's personal favourite piece of clothing in his closet:a red hoodie with few white accents and a big white simbol on the chest area handmade by his best friend.Once he was dressed and ate breakfast Kim started jogging to school,he has to stay in shape after all.Just before he wanted to enter the schoolbuilding Kim saw an old man in a red hawaii shirt lying on the ground,despreatly trying to reach his crane.Kim quickly caught onto what must have happend here.The old guy probably fell and can't walk without his crane.Helping the chinese man up Kim grabbed the man's crane and gave it back to him."Sir are you ok?Do you need more help?I could totally carry you home!"

The old man chukled lightly after looking up to Kim:"Ah...no thank you young man,there is no need to carry me home.But thank you for helping me up."

"Oh hey there is no need to thank me for that!Anyway I have to get to school so have a nice day sir!",and with that Kim turned back to school.

"Thank you..." the man muttured and held up a black box with red carvings before throwing the crane over hid shoulder and making his way to the nearby bakery.

Meanwhile Kim made his way to Mrs. Bustier's class past students,who chatted with eachother about this and that but mostly about how their summers went.  
"Hey Max,Alix!",Kim greeted his friends with a big grin on his face when he finally reached his classroom after climbing the stairs and took his seat next to Max.

"Hey there Kim!You seem rather....happy today given the fact this is the first day of school in weeks.",Max said curious what got Kim into such a good mood.

Before Kim could say a word Alix instantly turned her head to face the two boys and smirked at them:"Oh come on Max isn't it obvious?Now he has an excuse to make bets everyday so he can impress a certain bluenette!Just look at the shirt he's wearing!",immediantly after Alix's comment Kim shot her a look.

"I'm not making bets to impress her!They are just...for fun."

"Uh huh...just like how she is 'just a friend?",Alix countered before she and Max started to laugh at Kim's red face.

Yeah his friends sure were something,but that makes them even cooler in his opinion.First there was Max,a smaller dark skinned boy with brown hair.He was the most clever person Kim ever met and often Max would help Kim with his schoolwork.But not only is Max clever,no he is also very into video games and an incredibly supportive friend.Then there was Alix,she had pink hair and always wore black clothes with mostly green accents and she was one of the smallest kids in the class and Kim loved to tease her about it,while she too loved to tease Kim about all sorts of things.Alix is also really into skating and his partner when it comes to making his bets.She's loyal to her friends and takes shit from nobody,not even Chloe Bourgeois.As the only one who doesn't take any of Chloe's bullshit Alix and her have clashed many times and somehow the pink haired girl managed to tame Chloe's firece and bratty self,in other words:She became Chloe's friend.Thanks to that fact Alix started to drag Chloe along to their groupactivities,though the more suprising thing was that at some point Chloe would come and join all by herself.Sure the blondie never fully let go of her 'spoiled brat'-self but she made progress.Yeah Kim started to count her as a friend too,but don't tell Chloe that!Another friend of his is Nino.The boy loved DJing and wherever he went he went there with his headphones on.Nino was darker skinned kid with gold-brown eyes,glasses and he had that red cap he always wore.Most of the time the DJ was rather quiet,a nice kid that he became friends with over a mutual friend,Marinette Dupain-Cheng.She was a little shorter than Chloe,had blue-black hair she started to wear in pigtails over the summer.Marinette was someone very special to Kim.He admired how kind,selfless,pretty,always ready to help others in need and an amazing fashion designer she is.Kim knew Marinette fow his whole life,their moms were childhood friends and so were they.As children Kim and Marinette would always play on the playground to build sandcastles or stay in the bakery and help Tom making tasty treats.Kim trusted the bluenette with his life and would do anything to keep his best friend safe,which is how he ended up clashing a lot with Chloe when they were younger and the mayor's daughter would bully Marinette all day.Luckily that had found an end...kind of.Chloe still made snarky comments and insults his best friend here and there but Kim was always ready to fight her,while Alix always crossed her arms while giving Chloe,what she calls 'The Look'.Everything considered Kim knew he had great friends that he could count on when he needed them.Lost in thought the tall boy didn't notice Marinette coming into the room with a box of macarons.

"Hey Kim!"she pretty much yelled when she saw him and pulled him into a hug Kim gladly returned.They stayed like that for a few seconds before Marinette pulled away and offered her father's legendary treats.Kim smiled at her and watched her return to her usual seat.Everything was great so far.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!You're sitting in MY seat!"the all too familiar voice of a certain girl said, slamming her hand onto the table.

"But I always sit here Chloe.",Marinette replied with confusion of what's happening written all over her face.

"Well this year you don't!Today Adrien is coming to school and he'll be sitting in the front row,which means I will sit right behind him.You can go sit over there with the new girl."

And then so called new girl walked over to the drama.She was a bit chubby and had redish-brown hair,the new girl wore an orange flannel shirt and a pair of glasses.

"What are you?The queen of the seats!?"

"Oh look at that Sabrina,we have someone who doesn't know their place yet and wants to tell me what to do!Ridiculous!Utterly ridiculous!"

Every person in the room could feel the tension that was building up and not a single soul was sure what to say or do.Kim wasn't sure what to do either when he turned his head to Alix,who looked like she's gonna jump at Chloe at any moment to strangle her.To his relief the new girl grabbed Marinette and dragged her to her new seat.Of course Marinette tripped on the short way and muttered 'sorry' under her breath.From what Kim saw his friend and the new girl,Abba(???), are getting along well.After he watched them share the last baked good Mrs. Bustier finally walked into the class and startes her lesson.

Well that first day was boring,not that it suprised Kim.Though that would change when the bell rings for lunchbreak.Since the first lesson started Kim noticed how Ivan looked at Mylene,the big guy had a crush on her and being who Kim is he took his chance to tease Ivan about this so he wrote him a note.

'You are too scared to tell Mylene that you love her,you coward!',this was what Kim wrote on the note.He quickly gave Ivan the note when the bell rang.

"KIM!",Ivan yelled moments after so called asian boy gave him the note.

"Ivan what's going on?!",Mrs. Bustier said.She was concered what caused Ivan to yell like this.

"It's Kim!He always does that!I'll make him pa-"

"Ivan go to the principal's office now!"

"But!...hmpf"

Still angry Ivan grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom,the note Kim gave him still in his fist.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah...negative emotions this is wonderful!The perfect feeding ground for my little akumas!"A man in a suit standing in a dark room with a single big window full of white butterflies said,laughing to himself.Stretching out his hand one of the white insects was landing on his palm.When the man covered the butterfly with his other hand a dark energy surrounded the creature that was now a purple butterfly.

"Fly away my little akuma and evilze this poor soul!"the masked man said swinging his crane while watching his akuma fly through the window of his lair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The students went on their own ways for lunch.Kim's way brought him home where his mom left him some pasta in the fridge.He heated the noodles up and turned on the TV only to see...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan was angry,so angry.First Kim and now he had to go to see Mr. Damocles.This was defintely not his day.Still muttering things Ivan opened the door much to the principal's displeasure.

"Excuse me did no one ever taught you how to knock!?Get out and knock before you come back in!"

Yep today was most certainly not Ivan's day.He walked out of the room closing the door behind him when all of the sudden a voice echoed in his head.

"Stoneheart,I am Hawkmoth.I give you the power to get revenge on those who have wronged you!"

"Okay Hawkmoth!" was all Ivan said before a purple mist surrounded him and transformed him into Stoneheart.

Stoneheart just walked through the door in Mr. Damocles office before he jumped through the wall in front of the school screaming Kim's name.Mr. Damocles paniced,a stonemonster appeared out of nowhere.How the hell was he supposed to deal with this?!All the man could think of was calling the police and ask them to sent the army.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying Kim was shocked when he saw Ivan on TV but as a stonemonster seraching for him is an understatment.How did this happen?Did Ivan have superpowers?Is he a supervillain?A hero?God Kim was so confused and shocked until he noticed the little black box on his desk.'Where did that come from?' Kim thought.Maybe it was a present from his Mom?Maybe from Maman?He took the box and examined it before carefully opening it.All Kim could see was some kind of Jewelry before a bright light emerged from the box and a little Monkey was floating before him.

"Aww!A flying monkey plushie!" Kim exclaimed excitedly

"I'm no plushie,my name's Xuppu you nitwit!"the little creature told the boy and struck out his tongue towards Kim.

"I'm not a nitwit!My name's Kim!" countered Kim and made a funny face towards the little monkey.This little game went on a little longer until Kim's curiosity crept it's way into his mind."So hold on a second...Xuppu was it?What are you and what's going on here?"

"Oh right I should probably explain!Ahem...As I said my name's Xuppu,I'm a kwami and I grant powers!With yours you can mess up your oponnent's power!All you need to do is put on my miraculous!"

"Wait...you...grant superpowers?Like...making me a superhero?And all I have to do is put on this...tiara?Crown?Whatever it is."Kim couldn't keep himself from smile like an idiot and bubble with excitment while he was holding the miraculous in his hands.

"Exactly nitwit!But before we go on here a few more things.Your power is called 'Uproar' and gives you an item that you have to touch your oponnent with!Once you do that their powers are gonna be so messed with that they're pretty much useless.Once you use uproar you have five minutes before transforming back got it?"Xuppu raised a brow knowing Kim's probably a person who has a problem with lots of sudden information.Kim noded slowly listening carefully to the kwami's every word.

"Allright then Kim.You will have a partner who fights alongside you.They wield the ladybug miraculous and is the one who has to catch the akuma and fix the damage done.You're the one who has to protect them from the akumas and help them find the akumatized object.Okay?"The kwami could see how the boy in front of him was trying to process all the information Xuppu just gave him.Hoping this works out is Xuppu's best shot right now.

Kim finally put on his miraculous and looked at his kwami:"I got everything!Transform,protect my partner,help with my powers,let them catch the akuma thing,fix everything and done!Right?"

"Exactly!You're maybe not as much of a nitwit as I thought.Anyway,to transform you say 'Xuppu,Showtime!'"

"Xuppu,Showtime!"

And in a matter of seconds the kwami was sucked into the miraculous and a wave of enegry flooded over Kim.Once evreything is over Kim carefully examined himself in the mirror in the bathroom.His usual brown and blond hair was now pointing up and red.Most of his face and head was covered up by a mask,the rest of his body covered in a brown fullbody suit with a zipper on it,around his waist was a belt with a rope that extends into a tail at his back,he also wore gloves and boots that look like a monkey's feet.Kim's gaze wandered to the staff in his hand.

'This staff probably has some kind of special ability too right?'Kim thought to himself.He quickly opened the window in his room and jumped out of it by instict and he was right,his staff is in fact special,it can be extended and shrink when he wanted too.Now jumping from rooftop to rooftop Kim enjoyed the wind blowing in his face as he tried to find Ivan,no Stoneheart,when out of nowhere a red blur crashed into him and they ended up being tangled up in a lot of a strings.

"O-Oh gosh I'm so sorry!"a girl in a red suit with black spots,blue eyes and pigtails stuttered while she despretaly tries to untangle them.

"Well I can't be mad at you for falling for me already"proudly Kim smirked at his partner who was now groaning at his pun and rolled her eyes.

'Yes this is gonna be fun'

After a moment they fell on the floor.The girl,Kim's new partner,seemed familiar to him,he can't put his finger on why she seemed so familiar.Shaking his gead Kim quickly dismissed the thought.

"So seems like you're my new partner,eh?"

Still struggling with getting back whatever it is she had their she started to speak:"Uh yeah!I'm Ma-Ma-...Mar-" and then a yoyo hit her head.

"...Madly clumsy"

"Don't worry klutzbug I'm still learning too!Oh and I'm....hm...Roi Singe,yes Roi Singe!",he told her smiling warmly at her before turning around to extending his staff and jumping to the next roof.

"Hold on where are you going!?"

"To save Paris!"

"Oh well..."And then she launched herself into the air following her partner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Stoneheart made his way to the sportsstadium,that's where Kim would be after lunch and then he could get his revenge.When he finally reached his destination there was no trace of Kim only a voice that called him.

"Hey Stoneface!How about you try to catch this monkey!"With these words Kim charged at Stoneheart and hit him with his staff.The akuma became even bigger after the attack and Roi Singe quickly noticed that this isn't gonna work.

"Uh hey partner?Where are you?",Roi Singe was defintely in need of his partner.He alone can't fight Ivan and he can't figure out a plan to take him down either.Lost in his thought the monkey themed hero didn't notice Stoneheart's hand until it was too late and the akuma held him tightly in his fist.

"Come on Wonderbug we need you!",the new girl yelled towards the other end of the stadium when out of nowhere a familiar red blur threw her yoyo at Stoneheart's legs and slipped away underneath him and made the gigantic monster fall.

"Hey thanks for the saving Wonderbug!Now I'm gonna teach him a lesson!",Kim attempted to charge at Ivan's akumatized self but was stopped from his partner holding him back with his own tail(what cruel betrayal dear tail).

"Hey!What the hell was that for?!"

"We can't just charge in there and attack him!All of our attacks just gonna make him stronger!"

"Well...what do you suggest?"

She took a moment before eyeing her partner again:"Our powers!We are supposed to use them!"

Roi Singe didn't wait long and with a yell of 'Uproar!' and a throw of his staff in the air a crumbled piece of paper falls into his hands."When I throw this at my oponnent I can mess up his power and make them pretty much useless!"With that statment Kim runs towards Stoneheart again and gets ready to throw his item at him.But before Roi Singe could throw his piece of paper Ivan quickly punched Kim away which caused him to loose his paper and land back at his partner's side.

"Well guess it's my turn...Lucky Charm!"throwing her yoyo in the air the girl prepaired herself for all kinds of things but a divesuit?That was defenitly a suprise but she could make this work...somehow.

"What the hell are you supposed to do with that?"

"I don't know...my kwami said the lucky charm is supposed to help get the akumatized object."

"But the guy is made of stone!"

"Hhm...hold on...his fist!He never opens it,that is pretty shady!"Just seconds later with the blink of an eye Roi's partner had a plan,one that part of was to throw Kim at Ivan.With a quick movement she catched her partner and swung him towards the akuma.

"SHE IS CRAZY" was all she heard her partner scream before jumping towards Stoneheart herself so he can catch her.

"Alya now!Turn on the water!" 

And so she did as she was told.After that everything happend so quickly.Stonehearts fist sprung open and the girl hero shattered a purple object from which a purple butterfly emerged from and flew away.Happy with her and her partner the ladybug themed hero picked up the note.

"'You are too scared to tell Mylene that you love her,you coward'...Oh..."

"Kim always makes fun of me..."

"Hey don't worry Ivan,there's nothing to be ashamed of when you're in love"

"Wait...how do you know my name?"

"oh...oh.."Thank god her earing started to beep.When the girl turned around she saw her partner extend a fist for her to bump and so she did as they both said 'Pound it!'

Roi Singe smiled at his partner before taking his staff and leaving:"See you next time Klutzbug!"

A certain reporter who was beaming from excitement quickly showered the girl in the red costume with question"Hey wait how did you get your power?!Did a radioactive ladybug bite you,miss...???"

"Ladybug",Ladybug smiled and then took off with her yoyo.

"...Ladybug....that sounds so cool!"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Whoa we did it Xuppu!We saved the city!"

Xuppu quietly nibbled on a banana:"Yeah sure did.But listen here nitwit,uproar is a powerful ability and should not be used recklessly.Sometimes it's for the best if you don't use it all.But don't worry nitwit,you'll get used to it one day."

Kim rolled his eyes at the nickname his kwami gave him earlier that day yet he can't help but let a small smile slip before something new caught his attention.The news talked about how random citizens were turned into statues of Stoneheart.How was that possible?He and Ladybug defeated the akuma right?

"Hey Xuppu,...I thoug-"

"Did you capture the akuma?"

Kim blinked at Xuppu before he remembered that Ladybug was supposed to catch the akuma."Xuppu does that mean I can't do anything without Ladybug?"

"Exactly,only Tikki's bugs are able to purify the akumas.Anf if they don't do it the akuma can multiply itself and next time Ivan gets angry he'll be Stoneheart with a stonemonster army."

"That doesn't sound good...but I trust Ladybug.It was our first day so mistakes can happen right?"

"You're right nitwit.Mistakes happen all the time and it was you first day as you said so no pressure."

"Hey Xuppu...I like you"

"You're not so bad yourself,nitwit"

\--------------------------------------------------------

"The Ladybug earrings have been activated...but instead of the ring of the black cat it's the monky miraculous...",Hawkmoth said thoughtfully.His plan needed the Ladybug earring and the black cat ring and he won't fail.

"Well you might have defeated me this time but Ivan is such a sesible person,once he gets upset again his akuma will be waiting to evilze him again and then I will deafeat you!"The window to the lair closed as Hawkmoth's laughter echoed in the dark room.


	2. Origins Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen!  
It's me the author of this mess haha.  
It only took me like over a week to write chaper 2 but I really tried to make it as little terrible as possible.
> 
> I hope you can have some fun with this!

The morning after Stoneheart's attack Xuppu silently watched his new chosen sleep while taking a few bites from a banana the kid left for the kwami on the prior evening.Xuppu let the his thoughts drift to yesterday.His wielder didn't seem to bothered by the fact that Paris was full of stonestatues that could come to life as soon as Ivan gets akumatized again.Actually Kim seemed rather excited to take on Stoneheart again and to correct his mistake yet Xuppu found himself wondering about how Tikki's wielder felt or what she though,she was the one that didn't capture the akuma afterall.Xuppu let out a little sigh and slowly flew over to his chosen's bed and hovered above it.

It's been a long time since the kwami had a wielder and he didn't know Kim for long but he could tell that they are going to be a good team,Kim now was Xuppu's nitwit.

After a good few minutes of watching Kim sleep Xuppu had an idea,he's gonna mess with the kid a little,nothing big just a little playing around.

Carefully the kwami tickled Kim's nose with his tail while giggling at his 'prank'.

"Mhm...I don't wanna get up yet Maman..."Kim mumbled while rolling around in his bed kicking his blanket on the floor while Xuppu kept tickling his nose whenever he could.

A few moments later a loud 'Thud' was all Xuppu heard,his chosen fell out of bed.

"What the...why did I fell out of bed?"Kim looked around his room only to see his kwami laughing and spinning around in the air.

Standing up the tall boy cupped Xuppu and raised a brow at him."So that was your doing,huh Xuppu?"

His kwami nodded at him with a proud grin.Now Kim knew what it felt like to be pranked and he couldn't let go of the feeling that this isn't gonna be Xuppu's only prank.

Letting out a loud yawn Kim streched a moment before getting dressed for school.

"Uh hey Xuppu....how am I supposed to carry my miraculous to school?I can't wear it since it's a bit obvious."

"Well you have to safely carry it around.Put it on a piece of string and wear at as a necklece or maybe you have some closeable pockets where it's always close and you can quickly put it on."

For a moment Kim thought about Xuppu's suggestion...a pocket sounds good...but wher-?And then it hit Kim."Marinette!I could ask her to sew a closeable pocket into my shirt!"Proud of his idea Kim waited for his kwami's input.

"Marinette...that was the girl you have a crush on right?Blue eyes,pigtails?"

"What?!Me and a crush on Mari-No no we're just friends!But yes...that's her."

Kim thought of himself as a person that's hard to get flustered yet here he stood in his room,probably looking like a tomatoe and Xuppu knowingly smirking at him.God his life is gonna be full of these moments with Xuppu by his side.

"Well that sounds like a good idea nitwit."Approvingly Xuppu looked at his chosen.

"Thanks!I always knew I'm a genius!"

Xuppu laughed a little at that comment Kim made"Now now,don't get ahead of yourself nitwit."

Kim pretented to gasp shockingly before laughing with Xuppu.Carefully the boy put his miraculous into his bag before offering Xuppu to hide in his hoodie.The kwami quickly flew in the offered pocket.With a swift motion Kim grabbed his bag and hurried into the kitchen where his mother was already waiting for him.

"Good morning little monkey" the older woman greeted her son with a smile before drinking some of her coffee.

Kim froze at the nickname for a moment before he reminded himself that his Maman and Mom called him 'their monkey' since he was child.Regaining his cool Kim turned to face his mother."Good morning Maman!Is Mom already on her way to work?"Kim sit down at the table already eager to eat his Maman's cooking.

"Yeah she is sweetie.But if this is about these stonemonsters then don't worry,we have Ladybug and Roi Singe now to take care of them!"

Silently Kim nodded in agreement,they did have Ladybug and Roi Singe now.

They had him now.

Kim quickly said goodbye to his mother who walked out of the house with him and ran to school.

Once there Kim looked for his friends and found Alix,Sabrina and Chloe in the yard.

"Hey guys!"Kim waved at his friends as he walked over to them.

"Oh look,if isn't Mr. 'I cause stonemonsters that attack the city' himself."

"Goddamnit one morning!One morning without a stupid comment is all I ask Chloe!"Alix exclaimed as she dramatically threw her hands in the air.

"Oh please,if that's what you want you should hang out with Stoneheart himself or Dupain-Cheng.You knew who you putting up with when you decided to make me your friend"

"Oh boy here we go again..."Sabrina whispered,hardly audible.

Kim wanted to join in the conversation when he saw Ivan walking over to the group,visibly uncomftable."Uh...hey Kim...I'm uh sorry.Sorry for trying to crush you.

Puzzled Kim looked at Ivan.

'Oh right.Stoneheart was after me yesterday' Kim reminded himself in his toughts.

"Oh yeah you totally wanted to crush me!But it's okay"

"Yeah...sorry I wasn't myself in that moment..."

"It was super cool!"an excited Juleka gushed that was now part of the circle around Ivan with Rose by her side.

"Pff,once a monster always a monster!"

Ivan stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking at Chloe and then angrily left towards the lockeroom.

Just like yesterday Alix looked like she's gonna jump at Chloe and kill her.The pink haired girl already opened her mouth but Alya called Chloe out before her."Hey what the hell was that!?"

"What?I wasn't the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm."

"Why you little-"

"Oh no look she's becoming angry!Soon she's gonna rip off her shirt and transform into a monster!"

Kim watched as this argument went on when he looked at Marinette who came to school together with Alya.She glared at him,her expression seemed neutral but Kim could see that she was angry at him.

"We two need to talk."Marinette coldy told him as she walked past him to go after Ivan.Kim blinked a few times.Judging Marinette's behavior and cold tone just now he must have messed up badly,the problem is Kim didn't understood what exactly he did.

"ADRIKINS!You actually came!"

Chloe ran and jumped at a blond boy that must have been this 'Adrikins' and soon a little crowd formed around the blond boy.

"Hey Alix,how about we head to class?I don't want to be caught up in the crowd."

"Well sounds good to me."

"Oh and...please don't murder Chloe.Who else am I supposed to make bets with if you're in prison?"Kim grinned at the small girl beside him.

A snort came from Alix in return."Yeah yeah sure I won't kill anyone"

And so they entered the room and took their seat,closely followed by Chloe and 'Adrikins'.The two blondies seemed to talk about something Kim chose to ignore.Instead he was engaged in a conversation with Max about the new 'Ultimate Mecha Strike III'.They talked about the new characters,better graphics and new controlls.During the two's conversation Kim also noticed Marinette walking into the room and talking to 'Adrikins' and it seemed the two teens got along well,laughing before taking their respective seats.A few more minutes later Ms.Bustier walked into the classroom and all the chatter turned into silence.

'Another boring day of school,great.'Kim thought to himself.As always their teacher started the day with checking if everyone was present.

"Agreste,Adrien?"

"Uh...Present!"It was the new kid as he practically jumped out of his seat and almost yelled he's there.At least now Kim knew his actual name.Adrien Agreste.

"Bruel,Ivan?"Ms.Bustier called out and for a moment their was silence.

And then he crashed through the door,Stoneheart was back."PRESENT!",the Akuma yelled as he grabbed Mylene.

Kim quickly took the advantage of the chaotic situation and stormed off with his bag to the lockeroom.When he arrived he quickly threw the bag in his locker before pulling his miraculous out of his pocket.

"Hey don't throw you're back like that when I'm in there,nitwit!"Xuppu cried as he floated in front of his chosen.

"Yeah I'm sorry okay?But we gotta go!Stoneheart's back!"

"Oh who would have thought?"Kim let out sight and put the miraculous on.

"Xuppu,Showtime!" and in flash of light Roi Singe was on his way.The hero sprinted back to his classroom only to find scared students and a big hole in the wall the akumatized Ivan had left through.

"Hey you guys don't panic!Find a place to hide and stay safe,okay?",Roi said and then jumped through the hole.

Stoneheart held Mylene and Chloe tightly im his fists to make sure they can't escape.

"Damnit do you even know who my Daddy is?!He's the mayor and is gonna get the police and army!"

"And don't forget the superheroes!" Roi Singe added as he jumped over and hit Stoneheart's head with his staff and the yellow glow surrounded the akuma as he grew bigger.

"I think you mean the super incompetent,idiot!"Chloe said.

Stoneheart turned his head and looked directly at Chloe."You wanted and Army right?Come here my stonecreatures!"

And just as the akuma ordered many Copy-Stonehearts ran over attacking Roi Singe.Saying it was hard to dodge so many blows,counterattack so many times with his staff and follwing the akumatized Ivan would be the understatement of the year and while all of that was already a though challenge of course a civillian had to be caught in the crossfire.One of the cars the monsters thew at Kim was now heading towards nobody else than his classmate Alya.Roi Singe reacted quickly and threw his staff to prevent the car from hitting Alya.So now Kim had good news and bad news.

The good news is Alya is still alive,trapped but alive.

The bad news is that one of the stonemonsters grabbed Roi Singe so tightly that he can't escape and his partner was nowhere to be seen.

At least that was what he thought untill Roi Singe heard Ladybug and threw his staff towards him.He extended it opening the monster's fist.

Ladybug swung her yoyo around Roi Singe pulling him away from a giant stonefist that was planning to turn him into a pancake.Hanging upside down from a streetlantern he looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry it took me so long."Ladybug apoligized while making sure Roi Singe doesn't fall down.

"Hey bug did you know you're turning my world around?"

"Oh are we in the mood for jokes?",she said palyfully before some of Stoneheart's copies came closer."But you have bad timing!"

Ladybug took off again pulling Roi Singe after her as her yoyo was still wrapped around his leg.They landed on the rooftop and ran towards the Eiffeltower.

"Hey just asking but shoudn't we deal with these guys?"Roi Singe questioned and looked back,now that he was yoyo free.

Thanks to the multifunctions of her yoyo Ladybug watched what was happening at Eiffeltower.She put her yoyo back firmly looking at the well known tower as they got closer.

They jumped down from the roofs landing not too far away from their final destination."No,we need to get rid of the roots of these things and that's him."She pointed at Stoneheart standing on the Eiffeltower yelling at the helicopters that closer.More stonemonsters following Stoneheart.

Paris' mayor stood before the Eiffeltower with many policecars and policeofficers behind him.

"I demand that you let my daughter go immediantly!"

"Fine!Here you can have her!"So Stoneheart threw Chloe to her father.Before she collided with the floor Ladybug caughg her.

Officer Roger gestured and told his men to get ready to attack Stoneheart.Ladybug overheard Roger's command and tried to explain to not attack Stoneheart since it only makes him stronger and bigger.Roger didn't apprechiate two teens in costumes telling him how to do his job and so he reminded both heroes of their failure from yesterday.

Every bit of selfconfidience Ladybug had built up was shattered in that moment because she knew Roger was right.She knew that if she would've caught Stoneheart's akuma none of this would've happend.She knew she wasn't cut out to be hero.And that was exactly what she told Roi Singe.Ladybug expected him to agree with her that she's a failure,she expected him to be mad.

What she didn't expect was for him to pull her into a bonecrushing hug and she cetainly didn't expect herself to return the hug.Yet that was exactly what happend.

"Ladybug what that guy said isn't true.If it wasn't for you Chloe would be dead.So never say you're not cut out to be a hero again.These people need you,need us.And we're going to show them that okay?",Kim reassured her.He was familiar with these kind of moments from Marinette.She too suffred from low selfesteem and Kim was always glad to help her and seeing how Ladybug acted sparked something within him and so he tried to help her the way he does with Marinette.When he pulled away from the hug he smiled at her.

Ladybug too was familiar with this moment.It felt so natrual when Roi Singe pulled her into a hug.It felt like they did it before.But that's impossible.The only person who hugged her like that was Kim when he showed his inner softie around her.The worst part though was the blush on her cheeks felt oddly familiar like the blush she had around Kim.What was going on?She was lost for a moment before noticing the big smile on Roi Singe's face so bright that it could probably make the sun jealous.

'Just like Kim's smile-WAIT STOP!What are you doing Marinette?!Concentrade!'She discussed with her own thoughts.

Ladybug took a deep breath and looked Roi Singe in the eyes.He was right.The people of Paris needed them and they are going to show them that.A new flame sparked within Marinette,one she didn't even knew was there.

From on top of the Eiffeltower Stoneheart started coughing and he almost choked on the swarm of akumas flying out of his mouth forming a face.

"Listen closely citizens,I am Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?!"Ladybug and Roi Singe gasped in shock.

"Ladybug,Roi Singe give me the the ladybug earings and the ring of the black cat!You have already caused these poor people enough problems."Hawkmoth continued in a fake friendly voice but Ladybug wouldn't have any of the villains fake friendliness and attempted manipulation. She just clapped her hand and slowly took a few steps forward,getting closer to the Eiffeltower.

"Nice try Hawkmoth but don't switch the roles around here!If it wasn't for you none of these poor people would've been turned into a stonemonster!"Ladybug paused for a second before pure determanation filled her eyes.

"Listen closely Hawkmoth!One day we will find you!We will defeat you and then you will hand us your miraculous!"With these words she launched herself in the air catching every single black butterfly and landing on the Eiffeltower.

What have been a few seconds felt so so much longer.During the next moments before Ladybug stood back up and turned around everything was silent and every person watching the news or being there held their breath.

"Let me promise you something,whenever there is a villain Ladybug and Roi Singe will come to safe the day!"Ladybug smiled as she took her yoyo and a wave of hundreds of white purified butterflies flew out of it.

Kim watched the scene before him in awe.Whoever that is beneath the mask,he was glad she is his friend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The fight was over.Ivan had been deakumatized,everyone was turned back into their normal self and all the damage done was being fixed by thousends of magical ladybugs.

"Whoa...are you seeing what I'm seeing?"Roi Singe asked as he looked around him seeing the ladybugs magically return things to what they have been like before Stoneheart's first appearance.

Even Ladybug was overwhelmed by the sight of the thousends of ladybugs."Yeah it's amazing and beautiful!It's...It's...Miraculous!"She exclaimed.

Once everything was fixed up again Roi Singe was the one that playfully suggested that Ivan and Mylene talk some things out.Ladybug grabbed the piece of paper with the text of the song Ivan wrote for Mylene.

"Wow Ivan...that's really pretty.Too bad you don't understand anything when you scream-uh I mean when you sing"Mylene said before giving Ivan a small smile after reading his songtext Ladybug gave her.

"It scared you so you ran away.I'm sorry Mylene,I'll be more careful from now on."Ivan was incredibly shy when talking to his crush.Mylene gave the taller boy a hug which made his cheeks turn pink.

"Told you they belong together."

"Yeah you did.Hey before we go back to our civilian lifes..."Roi Singe held out his fist for Ladybug.With a small smile she returned his gesture."Pound it!"They said in union.That's also when her earings remind her that she has only one minute left to get back to school.

"Well I have to go now!See ya monkeyboy!"Quickly she threw her yoyo and vanished into the distance.After making sure that Ivan and Mylene are able to safely go back to school Roi Singe too makes his way to school.

Ducked in an nearby alley at the school Roi Singe detransformed.Kim now standing in his place stuffed the miraculous back into his pocket and ran back into the lockeroom.

Kim jumped when he turned around to see Marinette standing behind him after carefully closing his locker.Something about her seemed diffrent than earlier that day,she seemed much more confident....and furious.Kim gulped as her blue eyes stared right through him.

"You're an idiot."She said,the anger in her voice was more than obvious.

"I-I don't know wha-"

"You wrote Ivan that note!You made fun of his feelings and made him the target of a terrorist,who turned him into a stonemonster!"

Guilt shot through Kim.Did he really hurt Ivan that badly?He never meant to do that.He never meant for Ivan to become Hawkmoth's slave.Was he really that much of a jerk?

'Kim always makes fun of me' Ivan said after his first akumatization Kim remembered.He didn't think much about it then but now?

The tall boy akwardly looked away as he started to realize that all the teasing and jokes actually hurt Ivan's feelings.And then another thing hit Kim.

He bullied Ivan.Kim was no better than Chloe was(and sometimes still is) just a few months prior.

An incredibly uncomftable feeling settled in Kim's stomach.He was supposed to be a hero damnit!How was he supposed to fix this?

Apologize!That's how he can start.Kim was determind to fix his mistake,even if Ivan might never forgive him.

Then Kim's attention switched back to the bluenette before him.She was still standing there,looking at him with a deep frown,crossing her arms over her chest and lightly tapping the floor with her foot."I...I didn't mean to hurt Ivan.I thought it was just some teasing...guess I was wrong.I'm sorry...I'll fix this,I promise!"

Marinette kept glaring at Kim,then raised a brow."Well?Then you better start."With that she walked off to class.

Kim watched her walk off before making his own way to class yet the closer he got to the room this uncomftable feeling returned to his stomach.

"Get a grip of youself."he muttered under his breath while approching Ivan.He took a deep breath before asking Ivan if they could talk for a moment.Kim might not be the most clever person but even he saw that Ivan wasn't too happy to talk to him yet he still agreed to.

"Listen Ivan I-I'm sorry."

Ivan blincked a few times in confusion.Obviously he didn't expect Kim to apologize for something.

"What for?"

"Well uh everything.For the note and all the times I 'teased' you.I never meant to hurt you,y'know?I thought it was just some fun but I bullied you...just like Chloe used to.I'm sorry for that...maybe we can try to be friends?I'm sure you're cool to hang out with!"Kim even gave a small smile at the end and apologetic look.

Saying Ivan was shocked is an understatement.Kim the boy who used to always make fun of him apologized and asked him to be his friends?And he sounded genuinly sorry.His tone,smile and look all have been genuine.Ivan saw that Kim was truly sorry. Maybe Kim isn't as much of a jerk as he thought.So Ivan grabbed Kim and gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah I forgive you!And I guess being friends sounds nice!"

"Wohoo!Finally you two start to get along!"Alix exclaimed while she leaned onto the doorframe of the classroom.

Kim smiled at her knowing full well that Alix just pulled Chloe aside and most likely got her to rethink what she just said this morning.

The rest of the day went on rather quiet after Marinette reclaimed her old seat from Chloe.No akumas,no drama,just the boring class.Though it did start to rain rather heavily at one point.

Once the final bell rang Kim grabbed his stuff and said his goodbyes to Max,Alix and Chloe.The only person he didn't catch was Marinette.She was probably still mad at him for being a jerk he figured.

Then he saw her at the schools entrance waiting for the rain to stop.He hesitated for a moment before walking up to her.Yep she was still,understandably,mad at him.Obvious with how she didn't dare to look at him.

"I uhm...I apologized to Ivan.He forgave me and we're trying to be friends now.Mari I understand that you're mad at me,I was a huge jerk but believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt Ivan."

She let out a deep sight before she looked at Kim."You know I can't be mad at my best friend for long.But you're still an idiot."

Hearing her words made Kim's face lit up and got him to laugh in relief.Marinette joined Kim and giggled alongside him.

And it was in that moment,as they stood before their school in the rain as Kim heard her laugh as it was the most natrual thing for her,saw her smile like she never does anything else that Kim knew he definitly loved Marinette.

"So uh...do you at least have an umbrella Kim?"

"Uh...I...uh no actually n-not."Oh god did he stutter?And did he just started to blush?

Oh no.

This was bad.

Then an idea popped up in his head.He started taking of his hoodie and held it up above their heads."I might not have an umbrella but I have a hoodie that might save us from getting too wet untill we reach the bakery.When we're there I can call Maman or Mom and explain!"He smiled again at his amazing idea.

"Fine then let's go."Marinette said and playfully poked Kim's side knowing that this is the spot where Kim is tickilish.

And of course Kim couldn't keep himself from laughing while he and Marinette walked to the bakery with his hoodie as their 'umbrella'.

On the other side of the street an all to familiar chinese man with the hawaiishirt watched the scene unfold.

"You chose well Master."

"Yes.These two are truly made for eachother."The old man agreed with the green kwami floating next to him.He gently smiled as he watched the two teens disappear into the bakery and then he took off to his own home for some nice tea.

When Xuppu's chosen finally arrived at home he finally gave the kwami his well deserved banana.

"Today was...really great Xuppu."

Glancing over to his wielder who smiled like the idiot he is Xuppu couldn't deny that statement.They defeated Stoneheart,Kim gave Ladybug the confidence she needed,then there was the fact that his chosen got to hang out with his crush and Xuppu finally got his food.Yes today was truly really great.

"I'm glad you think like that nitwit."

"Ugh you're never going to let that one go, right?"

"Nope,I won't...nitwit."

Kim groaned into his pillow before falling into his well deserved sleep.Xuppu flew over and snuggled into the second pillow on his chosen's bed specifically reserved for the kwami only.The tiny god smiled softly in his sleep,thinking about how lucky he got with this chosen.

And so ended a truly really great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!So from now on I'm even less unsure how reguarly I will update this,if people even want to read this mess lol.  
I hope you had at least some fun and it wasn't too terrible.
> 
> Anyways I also don't know how to write fights so I just skipped that part here haha....help...jk...unless?No but seriously this fic would mostly be Kim and Xuppu being idiots and of course Kim and Matinette/their lovesquare being idiots.
> 
> And yes the gum inccident didn't happen since Chloe is already trying to be better since she accidently somehow ended up as friends with the dorkgroup bghjnkk
> 
> Anyway have a nice day.  
Tschüssi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Adrien gets to spent time with his friends and yeah build up for future stuff i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!  
Yeah uh sorry it took me more than. three weeks to update this but I'm not dead I swear!
> 
> Anyway this chapter is pretty long and I had a lot of fun writing it.Actually it's currently half past six in the morning.I spent my time with writing this and I should probably go to sleep now.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it and that it's not absolutely horrible.
> 
> P.S.The next chapter is gonna be a part Bubbler but I hope to mostly concentrate on Dark Cupid.

Two weeks after the first akuma attack Kim finally started to get used to finding places to transform and giving people an explanation for his sudden dissappearances (Thank god that Xuppu had a lot of excuses for Kim to use).

Though that wasn't the only thing that happend.The two new kids -Alya and Adrien- found their way into Kim's group of friends.

Okay to be fair Alya was more intressted in hanging out with Marinette,Nino and Adrien rather than Kim,Alix,Chloe and Max.

Adrien on the other hand certainly had fun talking and hanging out with the other four during breaks or after school.It was a little rocky in the beginning for Adrien,ususally he didn't open up to people that easily or showed them his inner dork.And yet Adrien was goofing around with Kim and Marinette.The blond boy was suprised by how welcoming the big group of friends was towards him,he was just a stranger afterall,but Adrien certainly wouldn't want it to be any other way.It was this welcoming atmosphere that made the model feel so comftable with his new friends.Even Nathalie smiled at Adrien goofing around with his new friends when she saw them once.

It was the third week as Kim,Adrien and Alix were sitting in the courtyard annoying the hell out of Marinette with terrible puns and bad jokes.She threw her head into her hands while groaning in desperation to be freed from the puns."God are you guys ever going to stop?"Marinette said looking at her friends only to have Adrien smirk at her.

"Oh come on Purrincess!You should apprechiate our pawsome puns!"Adrien's smirk only growing wider with every passing second.

"Ugh!I give up!You guys are dead to me."

Kim joined Adrien in smirking at Marinette but unlike the blond Kim threw his arm over the bluenette's shoulders."Oh no Mari how horrible!Just who's gonna make me a birthday cake?"

"Really?The cake is what you're worried about Kim?"

"Hey!You and your parents make the best baked goods in all of Paris so don't judge me!"

Marinette giggled a bit at the overdramatic gestures Kim made."Talking about birthdays...When is yours Adrien?"

"Oh it's next week on Wednesday.But I'm not gonna celebrate anyway...I'm probably lucky if my father even remembers with how caught up in his work he is..."Adrien gave Marinette his perfect model smile but she saw the sadness in his eyes,just like Kim and Alix did.

"Oh Adrien...I'm sorry to hear that really."Marinette whispered as she pulled Adrien into a hug.It was akward at first for the model.He simply wasn't used to getting any kind of physical affection since his mother's disappearace.After a few seconds he gladly returned the gesture and almost got crushed by Kim tightly hugging Adrien and Marinette.Once the teens stopped the hug a comftable silence fell upon the group.

Well that was until Marinette grabbed Adrien's shoulders:"Are you free this Friday?My parents and I always have dinner with Kim's family!I'd love for you to join us!"

For a moment Adrien was taken back.God what did he do to deserve this kindness."Wow I uh..."

"Come on Adrien it'd be great if you could join us!Besides it would only be the Dupain-Chengs and us two boys since my moms are having some kind of appointment."Kim jumped from his seat grinning at his friend.

Even Alix chimmed into the conversation:"You know I was invited to have dinner with these guys a few times and it's honestly great.You should totally accept that inventation.",she took a few steps closer,"Besides,everyone knows Mrs.Cheng makes some of the best food there is."

"Guys I'd love to.I really do but I gotta ask my father first.You probably noticed how strict he can be."Adrien told his friends.Despite his own words Adrien was hopeful.He really wanted to spent some more time with his friends and this was a rare oppurtunity to do so.

Upon hearing Adrien's response to the invintation Marinette started grinning like crazy.Sure it wasn't a 'yes' but it also wasn't a 'no' so there is a chance Adrien could come."I'm glad to hear you consider it!"

After a few more minutes of chatting and laughter the all to familiar silver limousine stopped before the school and Adrien knew it was his cue to leave.He said his goodbyes and disappeared into the car that took off a few moments later.

"We're going to throw him a birthday party, right Mari?"

"Are we going to throw him a party?Hell yeah we are going to throw him a birthday party!Let's go Kim!Alix are you coming too?"

"And watch you two on you're party-planning-date?Yeeeeeah no thanks.But I'll see guys tomorrow!"Alix gave the two a wink as she grabbed her bag leaving a furiously blushing Kim and Marinette behind.

"It's not a date!"Both teens yelled in union after Alix.

"Oh yeah it sure isn't!"So called skater yelled back before entering the artroom.

"It isn't a date."Marinette mumbled during her and Kim's walk to the bakery,face still covered by a rather obvious blush.

'Cute',Kim thought when he watched the bluenette mumble,his heart beating a little faster than before and his cheeks slowly turning a soft red again. 

Was he disappointed this isn't a date?Yes.Yes he was.

Would he say that out loud?Oh dear kwami no.

Would he ever dare to say that in front of Marinette?Oh dear jesus not a chance in hell.

"-just make sure he gets home on time sweetie!"

"Will do Papa!"

That were Marinette and her father talking.Kim was so lost in his thought he didn't even noticed how they already were in Marinette's room.

"Oh you're back?Great!You spaced out there for a good minute or two."The pink room's owner said laughing at Kim's expression,an obvious mix of confussion and emberassment written over his face.Thankfully things went better from that point on.Kim and Marinette discussed and collected ideas for a birthday party for Adrien,texted classmates about the party,joked around and ended up in a tickle fight.Kim always won those when he got a hold of Marinette before she could reach his sides.Somewhere between laughs,lots of them,and trying to catch their breath Tom and Sabine called for dinner.

When his chosen and his friend went downstairs Xuppu was finally able to get out of the back and explored the girl's room.He flew around inspecting every inch of the room before the little kwami noticed a very familiar red and black spotted creature.

"Tikki?What in the guardian's name are you doing here?!"

Tikki flinched for a moment before noticing her fellow kwami and hugging him."Xuppu?What are you doing here?This is my chosen's home."

"Hold on...the pigtailed girl is your chosen?That's Ladybug?"

"Yes...and judging by the fact you are here I dare to say the boy is you're chosen?"

Xuppu took a moment to sit down in the bookshelf he found Tikki in before responding:"Yep that nitwit is Roi Singe,my chosen."

Tikki settled down next to her fellow kwami."Are you calling him that.'Nitwit'?"

"Of course.He called me a flying monkey plushie when he first saw me!He's a total nitwit!"Despite trying to sound insulted Xuppu coudn't hold back the small smile,he barely knew Kim for two weeks but the kid really grew on him.

"You know Xuppu...for the last two weeks I was listening to my chosen gushing about how amazing her friends are.Espeacially your chosen...as his civillian self and Roi Singe."

"Are you trying to hint that your bug has a crush on my nitwit?Because he is absolutely in love with her.And today I'm probably gonna have to listen to him telling me how much he loves her...ugh it's so disgustingly sweet how soft he smiles and looks when he does that."

"Wow Xuppu I think Plagg's attitude rubbed off on you...And I think it's romantic."

"I give them one year to figure out they like eachother."

"I really want to say that you're being overdramatic but I've seen so many of my bug's and Plagg's kittens dance around eachother for years...I give them a maximum of two years."

"I want to say that you're being the overdramatic one but you,me and all the kwamis have seen how our chosen are dense as hell."

The kwamis looked at eachother starting to fall into a fit of laughter.They shared more conversation about their chosen,their new lifes.

"I'll admit that having a conversation with another kwami was quite a lot of fun.But I'll need to go back to the bag where I hid.I'll see you around Tikki."

"I think so too Xuppu!Until next time."

The kwamis shared another hug.Quickly Xuppu floated back into Kim's bag.Lucky enough just a few minutes after rentering the bag Kim came to get it.

Kim said his goodbyes to Tom and Sabine with a hug on his way to the frontdoor,Marinette right behind him.

"Alright Maman and Mom are probably gonna worry about me if I don't go home now.But I had a lot of today Mari,just like always!"

"Yeah me too.And thanks for helping me with planning that party for Adrien."

"No problem,anything for you."For a moment Kim akwardly darted his eyes around afraid if what he just said came of wrong.Not that it wasn't the truth!Kim would personally throw someone of a roof if it makes Marinette happy.To get rid of his akwardness he decided to speak up once more."Well see you tomorrow in school?"

"Y-Yep,see morrowt- I mean tomorrow!And tell your moms I said hi ok?"

'Is she stuttering?'Kim wondered in his mind.Thanks to knowing the smaller girl for his entire life he picked up on her quirks.Stuttering was something Marinette usually did when she had a crush or was extremly nervous.His thoughts started going crazy,despretaly hoping he didn't make her uncomftable.

"Will do.Goodbye Mari."With these words he took off walking down the way hoping Marinette's gonna calm down.

"Hey Xuppu are you awake?I was wondering if I can take the superhero route home?"Something in his bag shifted and Xuppu flew out of it."I guess you can but like,find a place to transform."

"Hey I might not be a genius like Max or Adrien but I'm not a absolute idio-"

Before Kim could his finished sentence a very familar voice yelling his name caught his attention.Kim turned around to see Marinette standing before him with a red face and panting.

"Whoa hey are you ok?Why on earth did you ran after me?You could've just cal-"Yet again he was interrupted by Marinette just this time she didn't yell his name but instead by her kissing his cheek.

The heat raised up Kim's neck and continued to reach his ears and cheeks and Kim was speechless.The moment replayed in his mind over and over again.The feeling of her soft lips on his cheeks didn't leave his mind either and the butterflies in Kim's stomach went crazy.

"Imsorrypleasedonthatemeseeyatomorrowatschoolbye!"And so she ran back to the backery rushing up the stairs,throwing herself onto her chaise and screaming into a pillow.

She looked up to see Tikki settle down before her."I did it Tikki!I did it!"

"I'm proud of you Marinette!Though that could've been a tiny bit more smooth."

"Ok yes maybe running after Kim,kissing him and then running off wasn't my smoothest move yet.But that doesn't change the fact that I did it!"

"I couldn't agree more with that."

And while Marinette rushed back to the bakery Kim was still perplex.His hand slowly reached up to his cheek where mere moments before Marinette kissed him.

She kissed him.Him!

Kim still couldn't believe it,this is probably the best day in his entire life if it wasn't for a certain kwami laughing at him.

"Oh man nitwit,you should look at yourself!You look like someone poured red paint all over your face."

"Hey you wanted to eat tonight right?!Stop making fun of me!"

"Ouch you hurt me.Plus you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine fine whatever.But didn't you say some time ago that you kiss eachother's cheek all the time?"Xuppu raised a brow and Kim who tried to look insulted by Xuppu laughing about this whole situation.

"Yeah we didn't do it since the beginning of school and this time?"

"Was diffrent,right?"

"Yeah...exactly."

The monkey kwami flew onto Kim's shoulder and looked at his chosen."Y'know how about we get home?I get something to eat and you can gush about pigtails?I'm seriously getting hungry.Esspecially if we're transforming."

Kim looked at his shoulder with the kwami on it.He smiled at Xuppu and carefully pet the little god's head before putting his miraculous.

Kim ran into an nearby alley.With a 'Xuppu,showtime' and with Xuppu being sucked into the miraculous Kim transformed into Roi Singe.

Extending his staff the hero jumped over the roofs and arrived at his home within the span of two minutes.Roi Singe hid behind a tree to detransform.

"Hey Maman!Hey Mom!"Kim called when walked in his home and closed the door behind him.

"Ah little monkey it's you!"Kim's Maman said kissing his cheek and hugging her son before the process was repeated just with his mom this time.

"Alrighty kiddo how was your day?Anything intressting happened at school?How was is at Marinette's?I dare to say you had dinner with Tom and Sabine?",curiously Kim's mom asked her son as she leaned onto the kitchen counter.

"Oh dear don't overdo it with the questions.He just came home."His Maman scolded her wife before giving her a quick kiss.

"Ew stop being so affectionete,it's gross."Kim threw at his moms acting like he's disgusted.

"Says you.What did Marinette nominated you as?Cuddle-champion was it?"Kim's mom countered,smirking.

"Oh my god we were eight okay!"

Happy laughter filled the room as Kim took a seat at the kitchentable.

"And to answer your questions,school was fine,boring like always.Though Marinette is currently planning to throw a birthday party for Adrien next week.We did some of the planning today."

His maman furrowed a brow at her son:"Adrien?"

"Adrien the newest addition to our class?Our new friend?He's Gabriel Agreste's son and his dad won't probably throw him a party."

"See and that's why you have two awesome moms like us?"

"Yeah I'm lucky to have you guys."

His mom chuckled lightly before her expression went serious."No but really Kim,it's sweet you guys are doing this for your friend.His father sounds like a dick."

"Honey language!"

Kim laughed at his maman trying to scold his mom for cursing."I mean she is right maman."

"See?"

"Why did I marry you again?"

"Because you love her?"Kim said smiling as he stuffed two bananas from the kitchencounter in his bag.

"Yeah,yeah I do.That doesn't excuse her from cursing though!"

"Anyway my stay at Marinette's went...very well.We did homework,started the party planning and Sabine made her amazing soup again.After dinner I left...oh and Marinette says hi!"Kim told his parents.Then the moment his friend kissed his cheek and all of the sudden his face felt like it was on fire.

"Hhm...was that all?'Cause based on your face you're not telling us something."This time his maman smirked at him with a raised brow.The older woman was very well aware that her son's feelings for the Dupain-Cheng's daughter was more than just friendship.

Kim got nervous.It's not that he's embaressed or doesn't trust his parents but he also knew they wouldn't stop teasing him for his crush and the kiss.

"Come on little monkey tell us what happend that got you to blush like that?"

"I-I uhm...uh I...Gottagobye!"He stammered before running upstairs into his room with his bag.

"He got it bad huh?"

"Absolutely.And based on that reaction it doesn't seem like whatever happend was bad."The two women laughed and sipped from their coffee.

Meanwhile upstairs Kim tried to calm down.Honestly who thought a simple kiss on the cheek would turn Kim into this kind of a mess?

"Well thanks for the banana."

"What?Oh.You're welcome."

Xuppu sighed and then started to peel his banana and took a huge bite off it.

"Oh boy...Nitwit you really need to get a grip.I thought you're the cool sports guy."

"That's what I thought too!But Marinette-"

"-turns you into a blushing mess.You wouldn't be the first miraculous holder with that kind of a problem.Or the first human to be precise."

"That doesn't hel- OH MY GOD"

By the suddenly increased volume of Kim's voice Xuppu's ears slightly perked up and the kwami stopped nibbling on his food."What in the guardian's name did happen?!"

"X-Xuppu I have school tomorrow!What am I supposed to do?!"

"Well first of all you shouldn't yell at her like that."

Kim watched as Xuppu flew up to him stopping before his face with his little arms over his chest."Second of all,just ask her what it was for!Who knows...maybe her answer will suprise you!"

"...If you think so."

"Oh by the way,you and Max wanted to play that game of yours today.You were supposed to be online 10 minutes ago."

"No!I completly forgot!"Xuppu giggled at how his chosen practically threw himself towards his game console and started mumbling apolgies into his headset.

The next morning was uneventful and Kim arrived in class a solid ten minutes before the bell rang.He happily greeted his friends and had a long conversation with Max about their playsession yesterday.About five minutes before the was supposed to ring a certain heiress' voice was audible calling 'Allykins'.The entire class looked at Chloe and Sabrina walking into the classroom greeting her new friends -even Marinette,Kim wouldn't believe if he hadn't seen it himself- before throwing herself at Alix.

Saying that the class was shocked at whatever they just witnessed would be an understatment.

"Allykins,huh?"Kim raised a brow and Alix and he was 100% sure he saw a very small blush on his friend's face.

"Listen I have no idea how it happend but please kill me now."She took a pencil from her pencilcase holding it towards Kim."Here take it Kim.Take it and stab me."

"Pffff no way,Allykins~!"

"Ugh why are we friends again?"

"Hey I wasn't the one who started dragging Chloe to our groupactivities.You brought this on yourself."

"She was annyoing with her attitude and thanks to me she's not even half as bad as she used to be!"

"Right sorry...Allykins~"

Alix threw her head on her desk groaning frustrated with both her friends.Then Chloe herself turned around looking at Alix,then at Kim and then again at Alix."He's just jealous he isn't close enough to me to get a nickname."

"Yeah uh no thanks but I really don't want a nickname Chloe."

"You also don't get one.Are you deaf or something?"

Kim laughed and shoock his head a little at Chloe and her ego.But she's likeable in her own weird way.Then barely a minute before the bell ring Marinette rushed into class and suprisingly without tripping.

It wasn't untill lunchbreak that Kim was able to catch Marinette at her locker to ask about yesterday.

When Marinette turned around and saw Kim standing behind her she jumped and tripped.If it wasn't for her friend catching her before she hit the ground she probably  
would've managed to break something.For a moment both teens froze.Kim's hands around Marinette's waist and both of them blushing.Quickly Marinette took a step back while Kim cleared his throat.

"I uhm...are you okay?"Kim asked his friend,his eyes full of concern.

Marinette nodded.She wasn't sure if she'd be able to speak to him without getting tounge tied.

"Oh good.I was wondering.. uhm.. what was that yesterday?"

And now exactly what she was afraid of would happen happend.Was Kim angry?Disgusted or upset that she kissed him?They normally didn't mind cheek kisses even if that last one had a diffrent meaning to her than their others.

But now was her chance!For the past two and a half week she's been trying to figure her feelings out regarding her best friend and her partner.Right now was her chance to tell Kim how she felt but...but what if he didn't feel the same way?What if he rejected her?What if she makes things weird between them?Marinette couldn't forgive herself if her stupid feelings destroyed this friendship she holds so dearly."I uh..I-I...I lo-Uh wanted to show you how much your friendship means to me!Yes that's exactly what that meant!"She smiled nervously hoping it's isn't to obvious how she just lied in her best friend's face.

"Oh...okay then.Our friendship means a lot to me too Mari."

Marinette watched as his somehow hopeful expression fell and almost looked...dissapointed?But why would he feel like that?She wasn't sure and right now this whole situation was becoming to much for her thoughts so instead she asked him to join her and the others for lunch.Immediantely his face lit up and Kim happily agreed.

When they arrived at the caffeteria the rest of their group already waited for the pair.Happy conversations and laughter came from the table.Somewhat around 20 minutes into the break Adrien's -who sat next to Marinette's left- phone beeped to let the blond know he has message."Hey everything okay?"Marinette wondered.

"It's a message from Nathalie so I'm not sure."Adrien responded.He really hoped it wasn't another suprise photoshoot.Prepared for a worst-case scenario Adrien tapped on the chat woth Nathalie.

'Adrien your father has allowed you to have dinner with the Dupain-Chengs on Friday.'

'You'll be allowed to go there immedantely after school.Your bodyguard will come to get you home by 7PM sharp.'

'And Adrien,don't make your father regret letting you go.'

Adrien re-read the three messages sent by Nathalie before letting a smile spread across his face.He typed a message in return to make sure Nathalie knows he saw her messages.

'Please tell my father I'm grateful he agreed to let me go.I will make sure he won't regret that decision.'

Once the formality was done Adrien typed one more time.

'And Nathalie,thank you for making him agree to let me ago.It means a lot.'

Maybe this was a bit much Adrien thought but he didn't care in that moment.Adrien was incredibly grateful for everything Nathalie did for him.Afterall she was also the one who bribed his father into letting him attend public school."Hey Marinette guess what?My father allowed me to come to dinner on friday!"

"Really?!That's amazing news!"She pulled him into a hug and in all honesty?Adrien could get used to it."It gets even better,I'm also allowed to spent my whole friday with you guys untill my bodyguard picks me up at seven o' clock!"

Now it was Kim's turn to celebrate the news.He put a hand on Adriens's shoulder and soon the entire group started to plan a few activities for him to do with them.

In Adrien's opinion Friday couldn't come any time sooner.

And so his wish was heard.The rest of the week went by like a blur and Adrien was so excited to spent time with his friends.When the bell finally rang Adrien practically jumped out of his seat towards Alix who invited him to come skate with her,Chloe,Alya and Nino.

"Whoa you seem eager model-boy."

"I am!I've never been roller skating!"

Behind Adrien stood Nino who put a hand on the blond's shoulder."Dude seriously?What even do you do for fun?"The look on Nino's face certainly was desbelief about what he just heard.

Adrien simply shrugged."Usually my father let's Nathalie do my schedule so I'm busy with that most of the time.And the bit of freetime I have I use for my schoolwork."

"Honestly Adrikins your father can be so ridiculous sometimes!Utterly ridiculous!"

Then Alya walked up to the group almost laughing as she agreed with Chloe's statment.I mean who would've thought that these two would agree on something?

Once eveyone was there the group of five made it's way towards a skatepark that was around 15 minutes away from school.

From that point on Alix was mostly busy making sure noone rolled away or tripped and broke a bone.Alya seemed to manage fairly well -admitting that she sometiems skated when she was younger- and helping Nino where she could.

And from what it seemed like Nino was more than happy to get private lessons from Alya.

"Be careful Chloe!",Adrien yelled in order to prevent her from falling and of course a certain someone was there to catch the mayor's daughter.

"Geez Chloe you remember how I said to be careful and ask for help when you need it?"

Adrien joined his two friends,careful not to get hurt.Honestly if Adrien would just have the slight hint of a bruise his father would probably lock him in his room again until Adrien is 80 years old.

For the next two following hours the group skated around the park and everyone got fairly decent in that time.Adrien never had this much fun before and the fact that he was about to go visit his best friend to have a USM III with her,Kim and Max just made him even happier.Even after three weeky the model still wasn't able to wrap his head around what he did to deserve this much kindness from people who didn't even know him not to long ago.

When Adrien checked his phone for any new messages he just noticed he only had 10 minutes left before his UMS lll playsesion with Kim,Max and Marinette started.Quickly he pulled the rollerblades off his feet and put on his signature orange 'Gabriel's' sneaker."Sorry guys I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry now but this was awesome!See you on monday!"He waved the other four off and ran as fast as his feet would towards the bakery.

Panting like crazy and sweat dripping off of his forehead he took a few deep breathes and calmed himself before knocking on the door.Mere seconds later a small chinese woman -most likely Marinette's mother- opened the door for Adrien."Hello Mrs. Cheng I'm Adrien Agreste.Marinette and Kim invited me here."

Much to Adrien's confusion Mrs. Cheng chuckled:"Oh dear why so formal?Just call me Sabine.Marinette and Kim already told us you'd come,they are currently in the living room."

The older woman gestured for him to come in and so he did.He thanked her after pulling his sneakers off and followed Sabine to the living room.

"Hey guys I'm hoping I'm not late?"Adrien smiled.Once he made his presence known Marinette didn't wait any longer before tackle-hugging him."Adrien I'm glad you made it!"

"Hey awesome you're here!"Kim waved at Adrien from the sofa.

Max also turned around to see Adrien"We were kind of worried since there was still a twelve percent chance you might not be able to come.But we're glad you're here."

"Yeah sorry about that guys.I kind of lost track of time when I was skating with Nino,Chloe,Alix and Alya."Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks turned pink.

It was Max who then pat the empty space beside him as a gesture for Adrien to sit down and join their game.The four of them played in 2 vs.2 -Kim and Marinette against Adrien and Max- against eachother.For the whole playsession the sound of button clicking and laughter filled the room.

"Quick I need healing Max!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!KIM NOW USE YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"Take this Agreste!Haha!"

"Max I neED YOUR SHIELD-"

"I'm trying Adrien but I'm curretly getting beaten by Marinette's combos-"

"AND BOYAH YOU'RE DOWN!"

"Damnit we were so close to winning!"

Smugly Kim and Marinette started dancing to the winning music of the game.

"Yeah you guys won.But honestly that was amazing!"Adrien beamed despite having lost."And I think we made a great team Max."

"I certainly had fun too.You're very good at this you know?"

"Max's right Adrien.You had some pretty good moves."Marinette added to Max's previous comments.

"Well when your only way to spent your freetime besides schoolwork is videogames you kinda get good at them."

"On one hand that's really cool but on the other really sad."Marinette softly said.

"Don't worry Mari!I can play with you guys now right?"

"Excuse me?!Who would we be if we would deny your company in our awesome gamesessions?"Kim said while dramatically posing with one hand on his chest and the other one on his forehead.

Another wave of laughter errupted from the group of teens.

Finally when everyone calmed down again Max spoke up while collecting his stuff"Anyway thanks for having me over Marinette.I'll see you guys on Monday.Bye Tom,bye Sabine."Max waved at his friends and the bluenette's parents then took his leave.

"Too bad he had to go home I just finished dinner."Sabine said into the room then she turned around looking at Adrien."I didn't really know what you like so I just stuck to something many people like.I hope you like Lasagna?"

"Whoa...I hadn't have that stuff in ages...but yeah lasagna sounds great!"

Sabine smiled warmly at Adrien.Marinette offered Adrien a seat and helped putting plates on the table.Meanwhile the blond boy's green eyes curiously were observing how Kim went downstairs.When Sabine and Marinette took their seats Kim came back upstairs -a very tall man following behind.

"Oh you must be Adrien,son!It's so nice to meet you.I'm Tom by the way."

So that had to be Marinette's father.The model stood up wanting to shake Tom's hand yet the tall baker had over plans.He gave Adrien a bonecrushing hug and finally he understood where Marinette had gotten her strong hugs from.Once both sat down everyone started eating Sabine's cooking and Adrien never tasted something this good.Sure he had a personal chef but nothing he made was made with so much love and dedication.If Adrien was being honest he was jealous of Marinette.Her home was warm and comforting and actually felt like home rather than a prison.And her parents both loved her so much and actually cared -not just about her but about everyone who was here.Why couldn't he have that?

Adrien knew it was slowly getting late and he's have to leave soon even though he didn't want to.Not like he had much of a choice in this matter or any matter in fact.

Dinner went extremly well and among the normal chatter about all kinds of things Adrien learned that Tom is a big fan of puns.Much to Marinette's disspleasure from that point on the kitchen was filled with all kinds of bad puns.

"Ah that was as amazing as always Sabine!"

"I totally agree with Kim!This was probably the best thing I had in ages."

"That's very sweet boys.Now how about you kids enjoy the rest of the evening before Adrien and Kim have to go home?"

"But please let me help you with the dishes!You already welcomed me in your home and let me have dinner.This is the least I can do."Adrien plead not wanting to take advantage of the Dupain-Cheng's kindness.But Tom and Sabine insisted they can handle it.

"Sorry they can be pretty stubborn sometimes.They won't let help most of the times either."Marinette told Adrien hoping it would brighten his mood before another idea hit her.The bluenette ran to her phone and opened the camera."How about we take a selfie to end this pretty great day?"

Both boys blinked for a moment before beaming with big grins on their face.

They walked up to Marinette each standing on one of her sides and both threw their arm over her shoulders.They leaned their heads together and made a 'piece sign' with their free hands.A few moments later the picture was taken and the three friends inspected their photo.

"This turned out awesome.Can you sent it to me Marinette?"

"Sure thing Adrien.You want it too right?"Kim simply nodded.

When his phone's ringtone -one of Jagged Stone's song- started playing Adrien knew it was his cue to go home.The blond model went ahead to take his stuff,thanked Marinette's parents once more for their kindness and the great dinner.

"Okay I really need to go now since my moms are gonna be worried if I'm not getting home soon.See you soon guys."Kim turned around walking in the direction of his home.

Adrien smiled and waved after Kim."See you in school!"

"S-See you noon uh soon!"

"Oh wait a second.Almost forgot."Kim turned back one more time and walked towards Marinette.He bend down a little bit giving Marinette a quick kiss on the cheek."Ok now I really need to go see ya!"  
And then he ran home as quick as possible.

"Hah,Knew it."Adrien gave Marinette a more than knowing smirk.

Beet-red she despreatly stuttred at him."S-Shut Up-"

"Not a chance in hell purrincess."

"Wow really?Now you use the combination of a nickname and a pun?"

"You're just jealous of my mastery."

"Pff as if."

"Anyway seems like you'll need a wingman to help you with your crush,huh?"

At that part she squeaked:"I-I won't n-need a wingman,Adrien."

"Then I'll just tell him."

"DON'T YOU DARE."

"Then let me be your wingman?Pleeeeeease?"

"Ugh fine.But please don't try to force this."

"Don't worry about that.I know how uncomftable these forced situations can be.Nonononono I'll help you when you need me to.If you need to talk to someone I'm here yeah?"

Marinette smiled at her friend.Adrien was a great guy and an even better friend."Yeah I'll keep that in mind.Thanks."

"You're welcome Mari.By the way please tell you're mom her food was amazing."

"Y'know you're always welcome here.My parents love you and would adopt you in the blink of an eye if they could."

"Adrien Dupain-Cheng has a nice ring to it,don't you think so?And me being your brother?Could this offer get any better?"

"Dork."

"Yeah but I'm your unoffical brother now.You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

"Welcome to the family then."

A moment of comftable silence before they fell in another fit of laughter.

"Well see you on monday my dear unoffical sister!" 

"Bye Adrien."She said.Adrien stepped into the car that arrived a few moments ago -ready to bring him back to the mansion.  
And with the limousine out of her view Marinette went back inside and now even more eager than before to plan a birthday party for Adrien.

And maybe she just wanted Monday to come sooner than usual just to see a certain boy in a red hoodie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's me again!I hope you liked this and untill next ime.
> 
> Tschüschen!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!I hope you enjoyed this thing at least a little bit and had fun!
> 
> Have a nice,bye!


End file.
